What if the Cast of Rayearth were The Simpsons?
by Major Zazu Fangirl
Summary: I'm baa-aack! Hamlet's not finished yet, but I decided to give you at least something because I haven't updated in ages! Enjoy! R/R
1. Default Chapter

Magic Knight Rayearth, THE SIMPSONS!?  
  
Disclaimer - Hi! I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth or The Simpsons, but you know I'm good for it! To send rights to moi, send the contracts and stuff to 326.......  
  
Here's Who's Who!  
  
Homer - Lantis (Aren't I evil?)  
  
Marge - Hikaru (Lantis is Homer, no?)  
  
Bart - Zazu (Uhh......... Zazu's short enough for the role?)  
  
Lisa - Fuu (Both smart)  
  
Maggie - Primera (Umm......... short enough for the role again?)  
  
Santa's Little Helper - Mokona (Animals???)  
  
Ned - Clef (Uhh......... he can be an annoying neighbour???)  
  
Maude - Umi (Look one space up)  
  
Rod - Sang Yung (Little kid)  
  
Tod - Ascot (Season 1 Ascot, little kid)  
  
Principal Skinner - Lafarga (Aren't I evil?)  
  
Bart's teacher (I can't remember her name) - Caldina (look one space up)  
  
Lisa's teacher (" " " " ") - Alcione (running out of ideas)  
  
Lenny - Eagle (Aren't I weird?)  
  
Carl - Geo (Aren't I weirder?)  
  
Barney - Innouva (running out of ideas)  
  
I'll come up with roles for everyone else when I watch the next episode of The Simpsons, that's also when I'll post the next chapter. For questions or comments, leave a review or e-mail me at dgrip@telus.net. I've got to go set up my VCR so I can record, buh-bye.  
  
PS - ZAZU RULES! How can you not love him? (puppy dog eyes)  
  
PPS - If anyone has any spare hundred-dollar bills lying around, send them to 326......... 


	2. Before the Show

Before The Show  
  
Disclaimer - I didn't own Magic Knight Rayearth or The Simpsons in the last chapter, what makes you think I'll own them now? Well... I don't, okay?  
  
Actions:  
  
(thinking)  
  
*action/emotion*  
  
~~author's note~~  
  
  
  
Major Zazu Fangirl: *screeches* DIIIID AAANNNNYYYYOOOONNNNEEE MIIISS MEEEEE?!?!?  
  
Zazu: *screams* AHHH!!!! SHE'S BACK!!!!  
  
Eagle: *yelling* AND SHE'S GOT HANDCUFFS!!!!  
  
Ferio: *swinging head around* WHERE'S THAT GIRL WITH THE DRUGS!?!?!?! ~~Refer to "Snow White: Magic Knight Rayearth Style!" for further details~~  
  
Zazu, Eagle and Ferio: *scream and run out*  
  
MZF: *about to cry* Zazu? Eagle? Ferio?  
  
Presea: Everyone duck and cover! She's about to blow!  
  
Panicked voices are heard as the cast run around looking for places to take cover  
  
MZF: Why do you always run away? All I ever did was love you! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Random voices: AHHHH!!!! / GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE!!!! / ZAZU!!!! / EAGLE!!!! / FERIO!!!! / AHHHH!!!! / FOR THE LOVE OF MARSHMALLOWS, COME BACK!!!  
  
MZF: *suddenly stops crying* I remember now... *counting on her fingers* If Zazu wasn't here... and if Eagle wasn't here... and if Ferio wasn't here... *light-bulb* I'm supposed to be...  
  
Lantis: Oh, shit! *jumps out of a window*  
  
M....????: Oh, umm...  
  
Umi: Ascot, make a run for it!  
  
Ascot: Huh?  
  
Umi: You're the next in line, you've gotta make a run for it!  
  
Ascot: But I can't, she'll surely notice me leaving the room!  
  
Umi: *holds his hands* I believe in you, Ascot.  
  
Ascot: *blushes* I just can't...  
  
Umi: I know you can... I know you must...  
  
Ascot: ... Umi...  
  
Umi: Ah, too late, she's figured it out.  
  
Ascot: WHAT!?  
  
Umi: She's on your back right now. *walks off to talk to Clef*  
  
MAF: HEE-HEE! *smiles*  
  
Mokona: Puu, puu? Puu, puu! Puu!  
  
MAF: Huh? Oh, that's right! I'm supposed to be talking about our new show! *clears throat* The cast of Rayearth have been out of a job for far too long and some have been forced to live in the streets. BUT NOT ZAZU! Zazu has been living in a luxurious hotel in Hawaii thanks to moi. 5-star accomodation, ocean-side view, best food in the country, perfect for vacations, get-aways, dates, honey-moons, family get-aways... *sniff* even has a little chapel for weddings...  
  
Fuu: *whispers something in MAF's ear*  
  
MAF: Huh? Oh, I just found out that place doesn't exist... then where has Zazu been living?  
  
Fuu: *whispers something in MAF's ear*  
  
MAF: A CARDBOARD BOX IN BROOKLYN!? *faints*  
  
Everyone stares, then just leaves.  
  
Mokona: Puu puu puu puu puu! Puu! Puu! Puu... puu, puu! Puu-puu.  
  
Translator: Join Rayearth, as The Simpsons! We're going to do a Hallowe'en special, we don't know which one, but it's the only thing MZF found out how to record. Stupid girl, can't even work a VCR... Well, read and review, regardless of your reviews, she WILL be posting the next chapter, like it or not! Buh-Bye. 


	3. Introduction

Simspons Hallowe'en Special  
  
Intro  
  
Disclaimer - Me no owny Magic Knight Rayearth or The Simspons, me want them for Christmas though!  
  
Actions:  
  
(thinking)  
  
*action/emotion*  
  
~~author's note~~  
  
Tarta: This sucks! Why do WE have to be the aliens!?  
  
Tatra: Tarta, please watch your accent.  
  
Tarta: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUUUUT UUUUPPPP!!!!  
  
Major Zazu Fangirl: Because Presea and Sierra wouldn't do it, so you're going to have to.  
  
Tarta: WHY US!?  
  
Tatra: Hee-hee-hee! We're aliens! Zoom!  
  
Tarta: *sweatdrop*  
  
MZF: GO! GO! You're on!  
  
Tarta: There's Zazu!  
  
MZF: WHERE!? WHERE!? WHERE!? Hey... *looks back to find Tarta's gone* I guess it's you and Caldina then...  
  
Tatra: *giggle, giggle*  
  
Scene 1 - The Intro - Drumroll starts as the curtains rise. I'll be eating cheetos and playing poker  
  
Announcer Clef: Live from fabulous Cephiro city, it's The Simp-- Ray-- Uhh...  
  
MZF: Simpsons/Rayearth!  
  
Announcer Clef: Oh yeah! Simpsons/Rayearth Tenth Hallowe'en Special! Now, welcome your hosts! If you haven't been probed by these two, you HAVEN'T been probed!  
  
A cheap cardboard pumpkin comes down and Tatra and Caldina run through it in cheap alien costumes.  
  
Tatra: Whoops, I think I broke my nose running through that.  
  
Caldina: I think I broke an ear!  
  
Announcer Clef: Uhh... yeah, Kang Caldina and Kodos Tatra!  
  
Both: Crap! We're on! *both start blowing kisses to the audience*  
  
Audience (which is the cast of Rayearth): Yay.  
  
Kang Caldina: Thank you, thank you! (For ruining my evening...)  
  
Kodos Tatra: Yes, thank you everyone! (For ruining my tea-time...) Welcome to our tenth annual Hallowe'en special! Oh, we've got a great-- Kang Caldina, what ARE you doing with that blow-torch?  
  
Kang Caldina: *holding up a cheap, used glow-stick* You SAID we were going to warm up the audience!  
  
Everyone is silent... except...  
  
MZF: *laughing her head off* GOLD! THEATRICAL GOLD!!!  
  
Someone coughs  
  
Cricket chirps  
  
Someone: I WANT A REFUND!  
  
Kodos Tatra: *groans* Ladies and Gentleman, I have to apologize for my partner. She had to borrow a HUMAN brain!  
  
MZF: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *falls out of her seat laughing*  
  
Zazu: ... We need to get that drug girl back...  
  
MZF: *gasp* ZAZU!!! *starts chasing Zazu*  
  
The chase goes on all over the set  
  
Zazu: *runs into a pole* OW!!  
  
Announcer Clef: WHOOOAA!!! *falls off the rafters where he was announcing and lands on Caldina*  
  
MZF: ZAZUZAZUZAZUZAZUZAZUZAZUZAZUZAZUZAZUZAZUZAZUZAZUZAZUZAZUZAZUZAZUZAZU!!!!!!!! !!  
  
Zazu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kang Caldina: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! EYES HAVE BEEN SOILED!!!! I NEED WATER!!!! *runs off the stage*  
  
Lafarga: Caldina! *chases after her*  
  
Kodos Tatra: *giggles* Tarta, watch your accent!  
  
Umi: She's not Tarta, you idiot!  
  
Kodos Tatra: *gasp* *crying*  
  
Zazu: HELP!!!! I'M DYING!!!!  
  
MZF: Awww.... you're so cute when you struggling out of my evil grasp!  
  
Zazu: BITCH FROM FIERY, CRIMSON HELL!  
  
Presea: Watch your mouth, little boy!  
  
Zazu: I'M A TEENAGER!!!  
  
MZF: WHO'S SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!!!  
  
Windows break and speakers are overpowered so they collapse  
  
Everyone yelling and screaming  
  
Scene two - The Simpsons' house, they're watching the TV. Lantis Simpson is a Jack in the Box, Hikaru Simpson is a witch, Fuu Simpson has an axe in her head, Zazu Simpson... is still being hugged by MZF so he couldn't make it and Aska Simpson is an alien. (Primera quit because she's a bitch and we all hate her... sorry Primera fans... weirdos...) This is all stupid, I'm going to look at the floor.  
  
Fuu: What do aliens have to do with hallowe'en?  
  
Aska: SILENCE, BIG MOUTH! *shoots a water pistol at Fuu and nothing happens* YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DISAPPEAR! DISAPPEAR!  
  
Fuu: I'm sorry, Miss Aska, but water will not make me disappear.  
  
MZF: JUST GET OFF THE SET!  
  
Fuu: *grumbles and walks off, slams the door on her way out*  
  
Clef: WHOOOAA!! *falls off the rafters and lands on the floor*  
  
Hikaru: Why the hell are you always in the rafters!?  
  
Clef: Because I'M the Master Mage! *sticks tongue out at Hikaru*  
  
Lantis: Whatever. *turns Clef to stone* Come on, let's go get some chicken wings.  
  
They leave, all talking in agreement  
  
MZF: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT UP GUYS!!! *follows after them while dragging Zazu with her* I WANT CHICKEN WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGS!!!!  
  
The camera lense breaks, and I have writer's block.  
  
Man this chapter was stupid, but whatever, thanks for everyone who reads this junk and likes it. You are truly my god! *bows* Now, if you don't mind, I have stuff to do and places to go... I'll be at Safeway looking for Zazu/Eagle/Ferio/Lantis/Ascot look-alikes! Buh-Bye. 


	4. I Know What You DiddlyIddlyDid

Simpsons Hallowe'en Special  
  
  
  
Part I  
  
  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth or the Simpsons, but ZAZU IS MINE!!! ALL MINE!!!! *evil laugh* *cough, cough* ahem... never mind.  
  
Actions:  
  
(thinking)  
  
*action/emotion*  
  
~~author's note~~  
  
Wow! I finally updated! It's about damn time, my social studies homework isn't due for a week, and I found my Simpsons tape! Only SOMEONE recorded over the END!!! So I'm just gonna do what I can, 'kay?  
  
I KNOW WHAT YOU DIDDILY-IDDLY-DID  
  
Written by Matt Groening  
  
Ruined by Major Zazu Fangirl  
  
Scene 1 - The Simpsons are driving around in a car at night, and-- OH GOD! FRIENDS IS ON!!! *runs out*  
  
Fuu: I still cannot believe we escaped from those horrible Lantis Fangirls. ~~ I'm talking about you, ERICA! ~~  
  
Lantis: But it was damn worth it to get back out Super Sugar Crisp Cereal! *holds up a bowl of cereal and a box* *badly singing* Can't... get enough... of that... Sugar... Crisp.  
  
Zazu: Ha! You lost my bet! Lantis IS the worst singer of them all!  
  
Fuu: Aww, shit... *throws a nickel at Zazu, which bounces off his head and flies out the window*  
  
Zazu: Hey! I was only five cents away from buying Italy!  
  
Fuu: You already own Spain and France, so stop whining!  
  
Zazu: *whining* But I want freakin' ITALY!!!  
  
Lantis: Hey! Shut up! You'll get it for Christmas!  
  
Zazu: *throwing tantrum* But I want it NOW!!  
  
MZF: I'll get it for you tomorrow!  
  
Zazu: Yay! ... Hey... wait a minute... what's the catch?  
  
MZF: You have to spend dinner with me and my parents!  
  
Zazu: D-ohh!  
  
Lantis: Hey! Stick to your OWN script!  
  
Zazu: *looks at his script* Uh... uhh... excellent?  
  
Zagato: *comes on-stage and takes Zazu's script* I've been looking for this! *whacks Zazu on the head with his script and runs off mumbling*  
  
Zazu: Ow! Isn't MZF going to do something?  
  
Umi: She's gone to Italy to go buy it.  
  
Zazu: Whoo-hoo! Italy is mine!  
  
Hikaru: Whatever, I own Russia.  
  
Zazu: Shut up.  
  
Hikaru: Hmm, I've having a hard time seeing. Lantis, did you remember to but the fog lights in?  
  
Lantis: *singing badly again* Guess... I forgot to... put the... fog... lights in.  
  
Hikaru: I better pull over and play it safe.  
  
A loud thud is heard as Hikaru pulls over  
  
Hikaru: *gasps* Please be Alcyone...  
  
The Simpsons slowly get out of the car and look behind their car to see what they hit  
  
Hikaru: Oh, no!  
  
Lantis picks up a stick and rolls over what they hit  
  
Zazu: It's Clef Flanders!  
  
Hikaru: Let's celebrate! The 745-year old pervert is dead!  
  
Everyone stares at her  
  
Hikaru: ... What???  
  
Lantis: *pokes Clef in the eye, a squishing sound is heard* He's dead! *pokes him again, more squishing sounds are heard* He's definitely dead! *more poking and squishing*  
  
Aska: *looks sick* I think I'm gonna throw up...  
  
Hikaru: *unethustiastically* Oh my god! We killed Clef Flanders!  
  
Zazu: You mean YOU killed Clef Flanders!  
  
Hikaru: WHOO-HOOO!!! YEAH!!! ... I mean, Oh! It was an accident! An accident!  
  
Fuu: We have to go to the police!  
  
Zazu: They'll never believe a Simpson killed a Flanders by accident, even I have my doubts.  
  
Lantis: *picks up Clef* Don't worry, I have a plan. *whispering* Okay, Clef, the first thing we have to do is to make sure that no one knows you're dead. If anyone asks you, just say that you're not dead.  
  
The real Clef: *off-stage* I'm not dead!  
  
Lantis: *screams* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! HE'S ARISEN FROM THE DEAD!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! *runs off stage*  
  
Scene 2 - Umi is chopping hedges to look like Clef  
  
Lantis: *on his roof* Hey, Umi! Look who's helping me clean the chimney!  
  
Nova: *dressed in a vulture costume* *starts pecking at Clef*  
  
Lantis: Hey! *shooes Nova away, by hitting her in the face*  
  
Nova: OWW!!! I'M BLIND!!! *walks around aimlessly, then falls off the roof* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK ! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
THUD!!!  
  
Nova: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww w wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww... I'm okay! I'm okay! There's no need to call 911!  
  
Lantis: That's good, because we don't have a phone.  
  
Umi: Umm... okay... *looks up* Clef? Is that you?  
  
Lantis: *waving Clef's hand and attempting to imitate his voice* Hi, Umi... diddly. I've been having fun with my pal Lantis... diddly.  
  
Umi: Oh, I'm so relieved, whenever you go on one of your late-night fog walks I get so hor-bor-lon-worried!  
  
Lantis: *imitating Clef* Relax, I'm fine! But when I do die, I don't want any autopsies and I want all my money to go directly to my best friend in the world, Lantis!  
  
Umi: Well, come on down, you goofy roofy. (Who the hell wrote this garbage? I feel like the idiot on jerk street)  
  
Lantis: *still imitating* Oh, it's awfully slippery up here!  
  
Ding!  
  
Umi: Oh! My pies are ready! *walks away*  
  
Lantis: *pushes Clef off the roof and he lands on the dog house* Aw, shoot! She missed-- WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAA!!!! *falls off the roof and lands on the cement driveway* Help! I'm bleeding! Come on! Someone must still be watching this junk so they can save me!  
  
Scene 3 - The Flanders' house  
  
Lantis: *kicks the door open* *imitating Clef* Hey, Umi! I'm home! Uh-oh! I think I'm having a heart attack! *throws Clef on the ground and leaves*  
  
Umi screams  
  
Lantis: And that's the end of that chapter. *foolishlessly trips down the stairs*  
  
~~ Oh, come on! YOU WANTED TO SEE THAT!!! ~~  
  
Lantis: Guys! I broke my back! ... GUYS!? GUYS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Scene 4 - At Clef's Funeral ~~ Theresa, I bet you're happy, aren't ya? Well, so am I! ^_^ ~~  
  
Lantis: Try not to look sad, it'll look suspicous.  
  
Lantis smiles, ~~ just for you, Erica! ~~ Hikaru looked confused, Zazu is drunk, Fuu is scared and Aska is angry  
  
Reverend Ferio: And now Clef's best friend will say a few words.  
  
Lantis: When I think about Clef I can remember the look on his face when Hikaru happily drove over--  
  
Hikaru: *whispering* Shut-up-shut-up.  
  
Lantis: Oh, wait... What I meant to say is, we're still looking for the real killers and in conclusion a man cannot be forced to testify against his wife. *winking*  
  
Hikaru: *whispering* Stop-winking.  
  
Lantis: We'll miss you buddy. *punches Clef's shoulder*  
  
Scene 5 - Driving home  
  
Lantis: Hey! We just got away with murder! You know, I've never liked that little wiener, Milscot.  
  
Milscot: *running around in the streets laughing*  
  
Lantis: *about to run him over, and succeeds!*  
  
Hikaru: HEY! You weren't supposed to kill Ascot in the script!  
  
Lantis: Screw the script! This is real life!  
  
Scene 6 - Home  
  
The Simpsons: *get out of their car and gasp*  
  
"I know what you did* is written on the door*  
  
Hikaru: Somebody saw us!  
  
Lantis, Zazu and Fuu: But whooooo?  
  
They look around, the following people looking suspiciously at them: Chief Eagle of the police force beating his hand with his club, Innouva the Klown smoking a cigar, (and coughing) Geo the bartender wiping a glass, the twins Presea and Sierra skipping and Lantis pointing at YOU!!!  
  
Scene moves to show he's pointing at his family  
  
Hikaru: Lantis, stop that.  
  
Scene 7 - A stormy night at the Simpsons' home  
  
The phone rings  
  
Hikaru: Who could be calling at this hour?  
  
Lantis slowly, scaredly picks up the phone  
  
Lantis: Y'ello?  
  
Creepy voice: I know you're alone...  
  
Lantis: Who-Who is this?  
  
Creepy voice: Is this... Umi Flanders?  
  
Lantis: No, it's... Lantis.  
  
Geo: *normal voice* Oh, hey, Lantis, it's Geo. I must've dialed the wrong number again.  
  
A gunshot is heard over the phone  
  
Eagle: Whoops! Who knows how to use a gun?  
  
Dial tone  
  
Lightning flashes, revealing the words "I know what you did" written all over the walls  
  
The Simpsons: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH H HHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A man in black clothes is seen, the screaming family runs out of the house and into their car, which also says "I know what you did" all over it!  
  
The Simpsons: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH H HHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Scene 8 - In the car  
  
Lantis: Dear god, it's Lantis, if you really love me, you'll save my life now!  
  
Engine sputtering, the gas goes empty  
  
Lantis: D-ohh!!!  
  
The car stops  
  
Fuu: He's getting closer!  
  
The dark figure is seen getting closer to them  
  
Lantis: Okay, let's split up! Hikaru, abandoned MZF-land! Fuu, monster cemetery! Zazu, Spooky Chizetan Disco! And I'll go skinny-dipping in that lake where the sexy teens were killed 100 years ago tonight! Now, Flanders, I want you to--  
  
Clef is seen behind them  
  
The Simpsons: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH H HHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hikaru: It's impossible! I killed you! WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU DEAD!?!?!  
  
Clef: Hikaru, you can't kill the undead!  
  
Lantis: *pokes him in the eye* He's undead, all right.  
  
Zazu: Are you a zombie?  
  
Clef: Oh, I wish! You see, that night when you hit me with your car...  
  
Scene 9 - Flashback  
  
Clef: I'm making record time on this fog walk!  
  
(wolf howls)  
  
Clef: Better pick up the pace.  
  
After three seconds, Innouva in wolf form jumps out and starts biting Clef while he's screaming like hell  
  
MZF: WHOO-HOO!!! ALL RIGHT, INNOUVA!!! UNDEAD THAT DAMN PERVERT!!!  
  
Caldina: How'd you get back here so fast?  
  
MZF: Eh.  
  
Clef: *comes out of the bushes as a werewolf*  
  
The Simpson's car runs over him  
  
Clef: *turns back into a human*  
  
Scene 10 - Back to reality  
  
Fuu: So YOU were going to kill US!  
  
Clef: *chuckle* Yeah.  
  
They all start laughing  
  
Then the clouds clear out, revealing a full moon!  
  
Clef: *turns into a werewolf, foaming at the mouth and getting it on Lantis's shirt*  
  
Lantis: Hey, Foamy, I want the new, not the weather. Hikaru, did you hear me zing werewolf Flanders?  
  
The rest of the family: *long gone*  
  
Clef: *growling* DIDDLY!!! *pounces*  
  
The scene moves to the moon  
  
Growling and screaming  
  
Lantis: Eyes bigger than your stomach, eh, wolfie? *laugh* You... No! ... AHHH!!! OW!!! *laugh* OH GOD NO!!!  
  
MZF: Okay, and... cut! Great job everyone! Zazu, come here!  
  
Zazu: *scared* Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah?  
  
MZF: *drops a bunch of papers in Zazu's hands* Here are the deeds to Italy, it's yours now!  
  
Zazu: Wow! Italy!  
  
MZF: Now, you have to come to my house and meet my parents.  
  
Zazu: Aw, shit, I forgot about that! *ditches*  
  
MZF: ZAAAAAAAAAZUUUUUUUUU!!! GET BACK HERE!!! *chases Zazu* WE'LL HAVE SO MUCH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!  
  
Zazu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Eagle: This seems normal enough.  
  
Ferio: Let's celebrate none of us getting tortured by going to Disney Land!  
  
Ascot: All right! Disney Land!  
  
Innouva: Let's beat up all the weird-looking animals!  
  
Bishounen: YEAH!!  
  
THE END OF PART ONE  
  
So, whaddya think? I won't be able to put the next part of the Hallowe'en until my cousin finds the tape with that episode. (She's recorded almost every single Simpsons episode ever...) So I've recorded another episode, and I'm going to do those episodes with "Homer's Odessy," "Joan of Arc" and "Hamlet." Sorry it took me so long to update, but math homework has been driving me CRAZY!!! Anyway, I just love the word SUCCESS!!! I have found a Zazu-look-a-like! He's some guy in my class and it took me forever to notice he looks like Zazu. For all of you other Zazu Fangirls, I CALLED DIBS!!! SO HA!!!! Anyway, he will remain nameless. REALLY THIS TIME!!! So I'm gonna ramble, it's getting rid of my boredom! I was eating lunch a few days ago and I had cherry juice. So anyway, I was drinking it and my friend Erica said she thought about Zagato in a tutu. I laughed really hard a coughed up my cherry juice and she yelled out, "You coughed up blood! Just like Eagle!" _ Yah, I like Eagle, but at that minute I just hated him so much... then I liked him again! ^_^ But now every time when I'm eating/drinking something red they try to get me to laugh and spit it out... -_- Yah, I have weird friends who like to ramble too. ^_^ Well, sorry for being a bitch, I'm just bored and pissed off at my DAMN VCR!!!! DAMN VCR!!!! DAMN VCR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Buh-Bye  
  
MZF  
  
PS - Three reviews gets you a new chapter! Plus! Cast your vote on which one you want! "Homer's Odessy," "Joan of Arc" or "Hamlet!" It's your choice!  
  
PPS - I HAVE DIBS ON THE ZAZU LOOK-A-LIKE!!!! NO ONE ELSE!!!! 


	5. The Casts for the next three chapters

Disclaimer - If MKR was mine, I would not be writing THIS crap, I'd be making millions off MKR instead of the money I'm not making off of my novel. -_- Ah, well, life is good, but not as good as it should be.  
  
So this is what I'm going to do, first, Joan of Arc, then Hamlet, then Homer's Odessy. 'Kay? I'm just gonna write out who plays who in those thingies.  
  
(Due to lack of MKR characters and my lack of creativity, some cast members will have multiple roles)  
  
~~ Joan of Arc ~~  
  
Joan of Arc - Fuu  
  
J of A's Father - Lantis  
  
J of A's Mother - Hikaru  
  
J of A's Brother - Zazu  
  
God - Mokona  
  
Captain of the French Army - Eagle  
  
Guys in the French Army - Geo and Zazu  
  
Captain of the English Army - Lafarga (Cuz I hate him as much as I hate the English! Well, what they did to Joan of Arc, anyway)  
  
The King of France - Ascot (...)  
  
The Footstool - Clef  
  
Jester - Innouva  
  
Judge - Zagato  
  
Extras - Everyone else  
  
~~ Hamlet ~~  
  
Hamlet - Zazu  
  
Hamlet's Father - Lantis  
  
Claudius - Eagle  
  
Hamlet's Mother - Hikaru  
  
Ophelia - Fuu  
  
Jester - Innouva  
  
Phalonius (I didn't spell that right...) - Ferio  
  
Laertes - Lil' Ascot (... Don't ask...)  
  
Extras - Everyone else  
  
~~ Homer's Odessy ~~  
  
Odysseus - Lantis  
  
Penelope - Hikaru  
  
Their Son - Zazu  
  
Greek guys - Eagle, Geo, Ferio and Ascot  
  
King of Troy - Clef  
  
The Sirens - Presea and Sierra  
  
Circe - Alcione  
  
Zeus - Zagato  
  
Some God, can't remember his name - Innouva  
  
Poseidon - Geo (I'm running out of ideas)  
  
Extras - Everyone else  
  
And dat's all I remember, so I'm gonna start writing!  
  
Lantis: *reading the script* This stuff is total garbage!  
  
Hikaru: It's not as bad as those outtakes of yesterdays' episode.  
  
Lantis: *shudders*  
  
Zazu: Hmm... I get to be Hamlet...  
  
Lantis: Great, Shakespeare goes Drunk.  
  
Zazu: Shut up.  
  
Umm... yeah, I'm halfway through Joan of Arc, don't kill me! I'll have it up in a few hours, actually... Well, see ya! =) 


	6. Joan of Arc

Disclamier - I don't own MKR  
  
Sorry it's so damn late, I promised it in a few hours, it took me, like 6... anyway, I won't keep you waiting!  
  
Part 1 - Joan of Arc  
  
(It's actually Part 2, but screw it)  
  
Scene 1 - The Simpsons' House  
  
Hikaru: *looking through the mail* Bill, bill, bill...  
  
A letter that says "Please save our world!" in blood shows up  
  
Hikaru: Bill. Lantis, you got a letter. Hmm, *hands Lantis the letter* it's from the library.  
  
Lantis: *opens the letter* "Overdue Book?" This is the biggest frame-up since O.J. Wait a minute. Blood in the bronco, the cuts on his hands... Those Jay Leno monologues? Oh my God! He did it! *picks up his photo of O.J. and whimpers* ~~ By the way, who's O.J.? Or Jay Leno? ~~  
  
Fuu: *takes a book out from under the table* Here's the book. *blows off the dust* "Classics for Children?"  
  
Lantis: Oh, yeah! I checked that out when Zazu was born. I was going to read to him everyday.  
  
Zazu: What happened?  
  
Lantis: Stuff kept coming up, mostly car-related, piece of crap Chrysler Eagle Vision.  
  
Fuu: Why don't you read to us now?  
  
Lantis: I decide who reads and when!  
  
Lantis just stares off into nothingness  
  
Three seconds later  
  
Lantis: How about now? *opens up the book* Here's the story of "Joan of Arc!"  
  
Hikaru: *comes in* Did you say Joan Van Ark?  
  
Fuu: No, Joan OF Arc.  
  
Hikaru: Oh, it's never Joan Van Ark.  
  
Lantis: This one takes place in a make-believe kingdom called *pronouncing badly* Frah-un-suh.  
  
Fuu: No, it's France!  
  
Zazu: Huh???  
  
Fuu: France!  
  
Zazu: Bluh?  
  
Fuu: FRANCE!  
  
Zazu: Zuh?  
  
Fuu: FRANCE!!! F-R-A-N-C-E!!! FRANCE!!!!!!  
  
Silence  
  
Zazu: Guh?  
  
Scene 2 - France  
  
Lantis: *narrating* The French were fighting the English in the Hundred Years war, which was later called "Operation Speedy Resolution."  
  
Scene shows one arrow going back and forth between France and the England camp  
  
Eagle: OW! OW! OW! IT HIT ME IN THE EYE!!!  
  
English: Yay.  
  
Scene 3 - Joan of Arc's Home  
  
Lantis: *milking a cow* Zazutrand, son, how's the breakfast pate coming?  
  
Zazutrand: *outside* *slurring* You know, you think you English are so great, but you're really just a bunch of green cats from Disneyland who can't button their shirts and dance to YMCA! ................ *walks off the stage*  
  
Lantis: Umm... that's good...  
  
Hikaru: Zazutrand, where is your sister, Fuu of Arc? Morning bells are ringing, morning bells are ringing!  
  
Lantis: .... Where DID Zazu go?  
  
The camera moves around  
  
Hikaru: Found him!  
  
Zazu: *making out with MZF*  
  
Cameraman: *shrieks*  
  
The camera breaks  
  
Later...  
  
Hikaru: Young man, what were you thinking!?  
  
Zazu: I thought I was older than you.  
  
Hikaru: Young man, why were you drunk and making out with some lunatic whose paying us to run around in costumes!?  
  
Zazu: What the HELL are you talking about!?  
  
Lantis: Don't talk back at your mother like that!  
  
Zazu: She's not my mother.  
  
Hikaru: *gasp* Zazu! *sobbing*  
  
Lantis: Now look what you did!  
  
Zazu: *has no clue what's going on* What the hell is going on?  
  
Lantis: For the last time, don't swear in front of your mother!  
  
Hikaru: *sobbing loudly* I've been such a bad mother! *SOOOOOOOOOOOOOB!!!!*  
  
Zazu: Okay, things are getting weird.... *inches away*  
  
Lantis: STAY RIGHT THERE!!!  
  
Zazu: *stops dead in his tracks* Eep.  
  
Lantis: You are GROUNDED! No TV, Alcohol, or Girls for 3 weeks!  
  
Zazu: Does this mean after three weeks I can go back to alcohol and girls?  
  
Lantis: NO! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!  
  
Zazu: *grumbles*  
  
Fuu: Ha-ha! Mom and Dad yelled at you!  
  
Zazu: Shut up.  
  
Three weeks later  
  
MZF: Okay, now that Zazu is allowed to look at girls again, we can start taping.  
  
Zazu: WHY THE HELL DID I DO THAT!?!?!?!?!?!?! *SOOOOB!!!!* NOW I AM SCARRED FOR LIFE!!!  
  
Lantis: *looks at Fuu and Aska* He picks that up from your mother.  
  
Fuu and Aska: ............  
  
Lantis: ... Never mind...  
  
Continuation of Scene 3  
  
Hikaru: Zazutrand, where is your sister, Fuu of Arc? Morning bells are ringing, morning bells are ringing!  
  
Zazutrand: She's talking to her imaginary friend, "God."  
  
Scene 4 - in a field  
  
Fuu of Arc: *praying* -- and please bless mama and papa and Zazutrand and of course, CLAMP.  
  
Audience goes wild with cheering, clapping, and whistling.  
  
Someone: YAH!!!! CLAMP RULES!!!!  
  
After loud cheering, crowd goes silent  
  
Someone coughs  
  
Cricket chirping  
  
Fuu of Arc: Umm... yeah...  
  
A ray of light appears  
  
Mokona: Puu-puu-puu! Puu! Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!  
  
Translator: Fuu of Arc, I am almighty God!  
  
Everyone: *silent* *SCREAM!!!*  
  
MZF: AHHHHHHH!!! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!!! GOD HAS COME FOR THE FINAL JUDGEMENT!!! GET ALCYONE IN DECENT CLOTHES!!! DRENCH ZAZU IN HOLY WATER!!! AND, NOVA!!! GET YOUR POSTER OF THE DEVIL OF THE WALL!!! NOW!!!!!  
  
Theresa: Umm... that's not god, that's Mokona on a loudspeaker and the translator.  
  
MZF: ... I knew that! Okay, keep it rolling!  
  
Fuu of Arc: *gets back on the set, hair and clothes a mess* *clears throat nervously*  
  
Miki: Hey, why is Ferio knocked out on the floor?  
  
Fuu of Arc: None of your business.  
  
Mokona: Puu-puu-puu! Puu! Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Puu! Puu-puu-puu puu!  
  
Translator: Fuu of Arc, I am almighty God! You have been chosen to lead the French to victory!  
  
Fuu of Arc: But I'm just a little girl!  
  
Mokona: Puu! Puu! Puu-puu! Puuuuuuu!  
  
Translator: I KNOW that, I HAVE three eyes!  
  
MZF: Okay, and... cut! Ten minute break! *looks through the script* I think we're doing pretty good!  
  
Erica: *bored* ... That's weird, because we aren't getting so many reviews... ~~ REVIEW, DAMN YOU!!! ~~  
  
Zazu: *spiking the punch bowl* La la la dee da...  
  
Hikaru: Zazu?  
  
Zazu: *shrieks and spills the alcohol on his shirt* Uhh, hi, Hikaru! *forced laughter*  
  
Hikaru: Were you spiking the punch bowl?  
  
Zazu: Why does everyone ALWAYS blame the little guy!? It makes me so sick! *mumbles angrily as he leaves the scene*  
  
Hikaru: *looks at the punch* Hmm... Hey, Eagle! Want some un-spiked punch? *laughs evilly*  
  
Ascot: *eating cake* Mmm... cake!  
  
Umi: Where'd you get that cake?  
  
Ascot: It was on a picnic table in the park.  
  
Umi: Why does it say "Happy Birthday, Pip" on it?  
  
The Park  
  
Leena: Where'd the cake go?  
  
Everyone: I don't know.  
  
Pip: *cries*  
  
Serge: *blows a noisemaker*  
  
Glenn: Happy Birthday?  
  
Nikki: Where's Miki?  
  
Scene 5 - Fuu of Arc's house  
  
Hikaru: God wants you to lead the French army to what???  
  
Fuu of Arc: Victory!  
  
Lantis: *drinking punch* Victory! *scoffs* We're Fuh-ren-sh! We don't even have a word for it!  
  
Zazutrand: Where'd you get that?  
  
Lantis: *slurring* Will you ever stop asking questions, you little *massive bleeping* !?!?!?!?  
  
Theresa: We have censors?  
  
MZF: No, that's my metal detector!  
  
Erica: *bored* ... You brought a metal detector...?  
  
MZF: YUP! *smiles*  
  
Theresa: Why???  
  
MZF: To find The Legendary Treasure of Pink-Beard, the pirate! He buried his treasure here, to hide it from trick-or-treaters who egg houses and dress up like pencils! I have found the location of the treasure! *laughs evilly* *begins digging*  
  
Erica: *bored* ... She's lost it...  
  
Theresa: You say that everyday.  
  
Erica: *bored* ... It's become a hobby...  
  
Fuu of Arc: So, anyway. God told me to lead the French to victory, he spoke to me, I must obey!  
  
Zazu: Puuuu!!! Puu-puu! Puu, PUU!!!  
  
Translator: You there, where are the alcohol and the strippers?  
  
Everyone: *stare*  
  
Zazu: ... That's all I know how to say in "Mokona."  
  
Random voices: Oh, that makes sense / I see / Oh / Where ARE the strippers?  
  
A ray of light appears again  
  
Mokona; Puu-puu-puu! PUUU! Puu-puu!  
  
Translator: Fuu of Arc, give me your dessert!  
  
Fuu of Arc: Yes, sir. *holds up her éclair*  
  
The éclair floats up the ray of light*  
  
Chewing  
  
Mokona: PUUUUUUU!!! PUU PUU!!!  
  
Translator: Ugh! This tastes like *massive bleeping* !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MZF: I've found the treasure!  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
MZF: *glomps Zazu while opening the treasure chest* Cool! Cool! Cool! Cool! Cool!  
  
Zazu: *groans* What did I do to deserve this?  
  
Eagle: How'd he get there?  
  
Theresa: Eh, law of averages.  
  
Eagle: What the hell does that mean?  
  
Theresa: Eh, law of averages.  
  
Eagle: Is that all you're going to say?  
  
Theresa: Eh, law of averages.  
  
Eagle: What's wrong with her?  
  
Erica: *bored* ... Eh, law of averages... ~~ My friends say the same things over and over again to annoy me =( ~~  
  
Eagle: Okay, this is getting weird.  
  
MZF: *opens up the treasure chest* WOW! Pink Beard's legendary treasure!  
  
Zazu: *wheezing* It's a nickel.  
  
MZF: But with a nickel you can buy a bagel and a cup of coffee and still take a ride on the train and back!  
  
Umi: *hits MZF on the head with a mallet* Newsflash, it's 2002!  
  
MZF: *unconscious*  
  
Zazu: All right! *bows in front of Umi* YOU ARE MY GOD! I WILL OBEY YOUR COMMANDS!  
  
Umi: Stop looking up my skirt.  
  
Zazu: *stands up* Done and done! *salutes*  
  
Umi: And stop that.  
  
Zazu: *stops saluting* Done and done!  
  
Theresa: All right, I am going to try to make this play saner, so let's get moving!  
  
Everyone: SANITY!?!?!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Zazu: *pops up next to Theresa* Hey, Teresa!  
  
Theresa: It's Theresa.  
  
Zazu: No one can tell the difference!  
  
Theresa: They can if they read it!  
  
Zazu: But nobody cares!  
  
Theresa: I care!  
  
Zazu: Whatever, anyway, have you tried the punch?  
  
Theresa: No, I believe I haven't.  
  
Zazu: Why not? It's deeee-licous! *holds up the bowl* We have NO idea what's in it, but it's a great drink! I'll show you! *gulps the whole bowl down* See? *falls over*  
  
Theresa: ... Umm, yeah, 3... 2... 1 and action!  
  
Scene 6 - At the battlefield ~~ Until I regain consciousness, Theresa will take over, why? Because I hate doing this: ............. ~~  
  
Captain Eagle: All right, garcons. Trois, deux, un!  
  
Geo: What?  
  
Captain Eagle: No, un, French for one.  
  
Geo: Why do you expect us to know French?  
  
Captain Eagle: Just fire the stupid thing.  
  
Geo: *presses a button*  
  
Clef is launched out of the catapult  
  
Clef: HOLY FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU U UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Clef hits the English castle, then just slides down  
  
Clef: *walks back, bleeding* That was my fault, I didn't tuck in my legs.  
  
Fuu of Arc: *comes up on Horsey Ferio* Halt! I was sent to lead the French army to victory!  
  
Horsey Ferio: Why am I the horse?  
  
Fuu of Arc: Be quiet, bitch.  
  
Lantis: Did Fuu just call Ferio "bitch?"  
  
Primera: Eh.  
  
Captain Eagle: Victory? But you're just a little girl!  
  
Fuu of Arc: But I have radical new ideas, like putting bigger, harder people in the catapult, or... maybe rocks?  
  
Clef: I, don't know how to feel just now.  
  
Ascot: *punches Clef in the face*  
  
Clef: OWWW!!! HEY!!! That wasn't in the script!  
  
Ascot: Screw the script, I'm gonna go watch TV.  
  
Clef: GRRRR!!! *tackles Ascot*  
  
A fight ensues  
  
Fuu of Arc: And now! Attack! *charges* RAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Swords clashing  
  
Geo: Uhh, shouldn't we help her?  
  
Captain Eagle: Yeah, I'm right behind you, Geo.  
  
Geo: RAAAAAAAH! *charges*  
  
Everyone else: *doesn't move and inch*  
  
Captain Eagle: *laughs* Oh, there's my supervisor. RAAAAAAAAH!!! *charges*  
  
Scene 7 - At Chinon  
  
Clef: *sitting on the throne* Fuu of Arc, yadda, yadda, yadda, French, yadda, yadda, yadda, victory, yadda, yadda, yadda, English.  
  
Theresa: Clef, would you PLEASE say all of your lines?  
  
Clef: After you sent me flying into a wall, no!  
  
Theresa: Ahem?  
  
Clef: Oh, right, you're the evil one. ~~ I SWEAR!!! SHE'S EVIL!!! SHE HAS POWERS BEYOND BELIEF AND SHE'S PYSCHIC!!! ~~ *looks at Fuu of Arc* It is customary to kneel before the king.  
  
Fuu of Arc: I would gladly kneel, if it were that you were the real king!  
  
Everyone gasps  
  
Fuu of Arc: *kneels in front of King Ascot* You are the true Dauphin, you had this man trick me to see if I was truly sent by god.  
  
King Ascot: *claps* Marvelous, Fuu of Arc! *giggles* *sits on the throne* You may return to your regular duties, Clef.  
  
Clef: Yes, sir. *kneels down*  
  
King Ascot: *puts his feet up* Vibrate for me, footstool!  
  
Clef: *whirring*  
  
Scene 8 - The Feast  
  
King Ascot: We shall capture the English, just as Fuu of Arc has already captured my heart! *makes his eyebrows go up and down* ~~ It scares the hell out of me when someone does that*  
  
Fuu of Arc: Uhh, god says we should just be friends.  
  
Innouva the Clown: I wouldn't say King Ascot is a loser, but that's the tenth girl he's struck out this week! *mocking laugh*  
  
Theresa: How'd you get Innouva to do that?  
  
Erica: *bored, smiles evilly* ... Drugs...  
  
Theresa: I thought you said they were illegal.  
  
Erica: (bored) ... Screw that!  
  
Theresa: Okay, okay, calm down, back to the scene!  
  
King Ascot: Boil him in oil!  
  
Two guards drag Innouva away  
  
Innouva: So no 10:30 show?  
  
Scene 9 - The Battlefield  
  
The English are drinking tea  
  
Fuu of Arc: *on Horsey Ferio again* Let us kill the English!  
  
Captain Eagle: Yeah, and fast, Sailor Moon is on.  
  
Everyone stares at Eagle  
  
Eagle: ... What?  
  
Tatra: *English accent* They're attacking again.  
  
Tarta: *English accent* I thought we had truce.  
  
Tatra: *giggles* Tarta, please watch your accent.  
  
Tarta: Watch MY accent!? WHY DON'T YOU WATCH YOUR DAMN ACCENT FOR ONCE!?!?!?!?! Tatra: ...  
  
Tarta: *laughs weakly* Come on, let's go fight them.  
  
Fighting begins  
  
Fuu of Arc: You can't stop me, I was sent by God!  
  
Lafarga: *puts Fuu of Arc in a bag*  
  
Fuu of Arc: *muffled* I want my mommy.  
  
Lafarga: *bad English accent* I captured a wee girl!  
  
Theresa: *covering her ears* Oh my god, what crawled down his throat and died?  
  
Lafarga: I HEARD THAT!!!  
  
Theresa: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WHAT A TERRIFYING VOICE!!! *runs out*  
  
Erica: (bored) ... sigh, here we go again...  
  
Scene 10 - The trial  
  
Judge Zagato: Fuu of Arc, you have been accused of witchcraft, herecy, and that man told me you called him a bitch.  
  
Ferio: *shows a fist to Fuu of Arc*  
  
Fuu of Arc: I would like to call my only witness, almighty god.  
  
A ray of light shows through the window  
  
Mokona: Puu! Puu, puu, puu!  
  
Translator: I am god!  
  
Everyone: *gasps*  
  
Mokona: Puuu! Puu! Puu-puu, puu!  
  
Translator: I told this girl to lead the French army to victory!  
  
Lafarga: *about to say something*  
  
Theresa: *shrieks and hides behind a bucket*  
  
Lafarga: Wait a minute you two-timing spot of light! You to ME to lead the ENGLISH to victory!  
  
Fuu of Arc: *gasp* Is that true, lord?  
  
Mokona: Puu... puu-puu! Puu, puu, puu...  
  
Translator: Well, uhh, actually... I never thought you two would be in the same room together...  
  
Mokona: Puu!  
  
Translator: Bye!  
  
The light dissappears  
  
Tarta: Huh, that was weird. *pauses for a second* Let's burn her!  
  
Scene 11 - The city hall  
  
Fuu of Arc is tied up to a cross  
  
Hikaru: Don't burn her! She's just an innocent child!  
  
Lantis: *holds up Zazutrand, who's drinking booze, as usual* Burn this guy! He lost a good bucket!  
  
Zazu: *drunk* Shut up! All of you, shut up!  
  
Hikaru: Fuu, renounce your faith, save yourself!  
  
The wood around Fuu of Arc sets aflame  
  
Fuu of Arc: Don't worry, dear parents, God won't let anything happen to me. Uhh... it's getting kind of hot here...  
  
Scene 12 - Back at the Simpsons' House  
  
Lantis: Whoa...  
  
Fuu: They didn't really kill her, did they?  
  
Hikaru: Of course not, honey. *takes the book* Just then, Sir Lancelot rode up on a white horse and saved Joan of Arc, they got married and lived in a spaceship. *rips out the page and eats it* Well, it's easier to chew than tape 12.  
  
~ Fin, for now  
  
If you really want the next chapter, give me 2 reviews! Hell, give me MORE than 2 reviews. Ah, I'm being greedy, I'll post it anyway. Just PLEASE gimme a review, thankies! Anyway, go read "Poetry by Katrina Bain (me)" storyid: 971305. And leave a review. Thanks. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Erica, who is moving to Toronto (and I live in Vancouver, by the way) so I'm gonna do something I haven't done in awhile:  
  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ! !!!  
  
Sigh, Erica, Theresa and I are gonna have probably our last sleep-over as the three of us, because Theresa's moving too, but not that far away. Oh, well, Erica's really pissed off, and so am I. Well, I gotta get off. Buh- bye!  
  
MZF 


	7. Hamlet Part 1

Hiya there! S'good to be writing again. Now that I'm over my heartbreak, I feel better than ever! Actually, I've been over it for awhile, but I haven't had any inspiration. Thank you to everyone who helped me through this rough time!  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own MKR, or the Simpsons, I don't own this keyboard, and my soul is probably not mine anymore.  
  
Actions:  
  
(thinking) *action/emotion* ~~author's note~~  
  
Part 2, which is really Part 3, Hamlet  
  
Scene 1 - The Simpsons are still looking through the book  
  
Lantis: Hmm, our next story is Hamlet, by William Shakespeare.  
  
Zazu: Dad, these old stories can't compare to our modern superwriters. CLAMP could kick Shakespeare's ass.  
  
Fuu: It's not as boring as you think, it starts off with Hamlet's father getting murdered.  
  
Zazu: Cool, does he get to marry his mom?  
  
Lantis: I don't know, but that would be hot. "There was once a prince of Denmark..."  
  
Scene 2 - Denmark Castle  
  
Zazu: *passed out on the floor*  
  
Theresa: ... I think he's had too much to drink.  
  
Eagle: No, actually, he just found out that Britney Spear's music has hit rock bottom.  
  
Erica: *bored* ... Who doesn't know that...? ~~ No offense to Britney Spears fans, I just hate her music ~~  
  
Eagle: Well, he just found out. The Repo Guys took away his stereo and he finally got it back... then they took it back again.  
  
MZF: WHAT!? WHY!? *gasp* Is Zazu poor!?  
  
Theresa: Du-uh.  
  
MZF: HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!? *whines* MY WIDDLE ZAZZY CAN'T BE POOR! I'VE BEEN GIVING HIM $60,000 A WEEK!!!  
  
Theresa: Which, according to his bills, he's be spending on booze, hookers, and... novelty yo-yo's.  
  
Everyone: *stare*  
  
MZF: WHAT!?!?! HOOKERS!?!?!? BUT ZAZU HAS ME!!! *cries* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!  
  
The windows breaking, everyone screaming.  
  
Erica: *bored* *turns off the Caps Lock key*  
  
MZF: *stops abruptly* I'm fine.  
  
Fuu: What about the hookers, Miss Major Zazu Fangirl?  
  
MZF: *gasp* HOOKERS!?!? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CUT- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Scene 2, take 2  
  
Zamlet: *asleep in his bed*  
  
Erica: *bored* ... Zamlet...?  
  
Theresa: Is that the best you can come up with?  
  
MZF: YUP! *big smile*  
  
Erica and Theresa: ...  
  
Erica: *bored* ... I'll call animal control...  
  
Theresa: You do that.  
  
Lantis: *comes through the door* *reading the script* *monotonously* Zamlet, Zamlet, you must avenge me, avenge me. *throws the script away*  
  
MZF: LANTIS!!! You were supposed to fly through the wall and be a ghost!  
  
Lantis: *sigh* *walks out* *magically flies in* Zamlet, Zamlet, avenge me, you must avenge me, avenge me.  
  
MZF: With feeling!  
  
Lantis: You want feeling, eh? I'll give you feeling!  
  
Dramatic music plays in the background  
  
Lantis: *ghostly* Zamlet... Zamlet! You must... avenge me. Avenge me!  
  
Thunder strikes!  
  
Cast: *sweatdrop* ... o.O  
  
Zamlet: Cool! Uh, I mean, Dad?  
  
Lantis: Yes, I have come back from the dead.  
  
Zamlet: Looks like you've returned from the buffet. Ha, ha.  
  
Theresa: That doesn't work, Lantis is as skinny as a bone!  
  
Erica: *bored* ... Shut up... don't make me stay here any longer than I have to...  
  
Lantis: WHY YOU LITTLE! *strangles him*  
  
Zamlet: *sits there*  
  
Lantis: Hey, why aren't you calling for help?  
  
Zamlet: After MZF, you're nothing.  
  
Lantis: My son, I have some shocking news, I was murdered. Murdered, I tells ya!  
  
Zamlet: Really?  
  
Lantis: Behold!  
  
Flashback  
  
Lantis: *asleep on the throne*  
  
Lantis (narrating): As I slept, your uncle Eagle poured poison in my ear. Poison most foul, so he could marry your mother, and become the king!  
  
End Flashback  
  
Zamlet: Yeah, that was quite a weekend.  
  
Lantis: Now you must avenge me. Avenge me!  
  
Zamlet: How?  
  
Lantis: I dunno. *ghostly* Surprise me, surprise me! *leaves through the door*  
  
Zamlet: Could that unbelievably skinny and unemotional ghost be telling the truth? First, I must get Eagle to confess, then I'll kill him.  
  
Lantis: *comes back in* It's getting cold outside, you'll need a sweater. *ghostly* A sweater! Theresa: You're a horrible writer, MZF.  
  
MZF: I know! *big smile*  
  
Scene 3 - Another part of the castle ~~ Me no know the names of rooms -_- ~~  
  
Kinnouva the Klown: -- And if your idea of a first date is burning down her village, you just might be... Zagato.  
  
Canned laughter  
  
Umi: Zagato never burned down Emeraude's village, did he?  
  
MZF: *jumps out of her Zazu Plushie Pile* (God I wish they made Zazu plushies) He must've burned down something.  
  
Zagato: That's what I get for sitting up front, eh? *lights a table on fire and carries away Emeraude and Mokona in a dress, why Mokona you might ask? Because although Zagato seems very strong, he is actually quite weak, and that is all he can support*  
  
Emeraude: Ahhhh!  
  
Mokona: Puuuu!  
  
Queen Hikaru: *laughs* I love these jesters, they're just the thing to make me forget about my first husband.  
  
Eagle: Yeah, I really miss the old guy. All I could do was put on his jewels and score with his wife every night.  
  
Hikaru: Ew! That's dis-gusting!! *slaps him*  
  
Eagle: Why'd you do that?  
  
Hikaru: It's in the script!  
  
Eagle: No, it isn't.  
  
Hikaru: *slaps him again* Yes, it is!  
  
Eagle: Okay, stop slapping me!  
  
Hikaru: *slaps him yet again*  
  
Eagle: Hey-  
  
Hikaru: *slaps him YET again*  
  
Eagle: *gets the picture and shuts up* *notices Zamlet* Hi, how ya doing? Nice to see ya.  
  
Kinnouva the Klown: Now, we'd like to warn you, our performances tend to make audience members blurt out hidden secrets.  
  
Eagle: *worried* Oh, boy.  
  
Zamlet: Aha! Methinks the play's the thing, wherein I'll catch the conscience of the king.  
  
WAAAAH! WRITER'S BLOCK! NO! NO! NO! Or should I say NON! NON! NON! I'm going to PARIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YIPEE!!! Don't worry, I'll bring you a souvenir!*  
  
Buh-bye  
  
MZF  
  
*You will not receive a souvenir 


End file.
